


Arguments

by Frosttheleopard



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dad Voice™, Enemies to Lovers, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Haggar is mentioned, How Do I Tag, Hunk is so precious, I suck at writing, Lance definitely taught Hunk spanish, M/M, My First Fanfic, Pidge is a little shit, Protect Hunk, Shiro doesn't appreciate the swearing, Shiro is an actual dad, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 16:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10700586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frosttheleopard/pseuds/Frosttheleopard
Summary: Arguments were an everyday thing, between Keith and Lance. Sometimes they'd escalate into actual fighting. It seemed like a natural hate between the two. However, in one argument, Lance accidentally says something that changes everything.





	Arguments

**Author's Note:**

> So. My first fanfic. It's probably really bad, or maybe I'm ridiculously insecure about my writing. The world may never know.

The team just got back to the castle after fighting another one of Haggar's creations.  
"Aw yeah! Nice job, guys! ...Except Keith" Lance looked over just as Keith rolls his eyes at his comment.  
"Yeah, well I saved your ass, so you could stand to not be a _total_ dick." Keith's voice was tinged with anger.  
"Keith, language!" Shiro took on his space dad voice, the kind that makes you regret what you just did or said.  
"Yeah Keith, language." Lance was trying to start an argument at this point, and start an argument he did.

After they had almost gotten into a physical fight, they were forced to go calm down. Keith, of course, going to the training deck, and Lance joined Hunk in the kitchen.  
"He totally didn't actually SAVE me or anything, I had that situation handled!" Lance was gesturing wildly, almost knocking a bowl of some sort of space goo from Hunk's hands, a dull lavender instead of it's normal green.  
"Man, I don't want to doubt you or anything, but you did kind of piss the thing off." Hunk set the bowl down on the counter and looked through a pantry.  
"You're no help, Hunk! You're my best friend, but you're no help!" Lance throws his hands up dramatically, walking out.

Despite his better judgement, Lance decides to walk to the training deck. He's greeted with the sight of Keith fighting the bot, working up a decent sweat despite not wearing his jacket and having his hair tied back. He seems to have the difficulty almost too high. He watches for a while, at least, until Keith finishes fighting the bot and notices Lance's staring.

"What do you want?" Keith asks, words etched with venom.  
Lance throws his hands up, picking up on Keith's tone.  
"I was bored. Hunk was busy cooking and Pidge is probably doing some technology thing." Keith noticeably rolls his eyes at that.  
"So why not go flirt with Allura or talk to Coran?"  
"I'm over Allura, and I don't know where Coran is."  
"Fair enough." Keith sighs heavily.

After a while of chatting, and almost getting into another argument, they're interrupted by an announcement saying that it's time to eat. Lance leaves quickly, leaving Keith to get his jacket.

When Keith joins the others at the table, he takes his usual spot. Stuck next to Lance.

Dinner starts off perfectly tame and normal, until Lance keeps elbowing Keith.  
"Stop it, Lance." Keith half growls at the other paladin.  
"Stop what?" Lance looks slightly confused.  
"Did you really not notice that you elbowed me at least five times in the last minute?" Keith does not look happy.  
"It was something called an accident. Jeez, Keith. You got a stick up your ass or something?"  
"Language, Lance." Shiro has taken on the dad voice again.  
"At least I don't flirt with every vaguely female looking alien out there." Keith scoffs slightly. Pidge let's out an audible "Ooh, burn."  
"I don't flirt with every--"  
"Oh, sorry, I forgot you had standards. _Almost_ every female looking alien."  
Lance looks like he's at a loss for words.  
"At least I'm not a total stick in the mud!"  
And an argument begins to break out. Lance starts yelling partially in Spanish, and Keith just starts to get confused when he does, but he still fires back with insults.  
The others are trying to ignore them as they eat, until...  
"YOU ARE SO ANTIPÁTICO CON ESA CARA ESTUPIDA Y TU LINDO CULO--"  
At which Hunk gasps, raising a hand to his mouth, and the others, including Keith, stare at him in confusion.  
" _Wait no I-_ "  
"Lance! Why didn't you tell me about this!" Hunk looks so surprised.  
"...What did he say, Hunk?" Keith looks over to Lance, noticing how he's blushing beet red, going from the tips of his ears down his neck.  
"Don't. Tell them." Lance seems desperate for him not to tell.  
"Hunk, what did he say?" It was Pidge this time, eyes gleaming manically.  
"I-I don't know, Lance should be the one to tell you guys if anyone..." Hunk put a hand on the back of his neck, looking away from those looking at him expectantly.  
"Well, maaaybe I should tell them about what I saw when I hacked the Garris--" Pidge has this grin on their face that is just trouble.  
"You wouldn't." Hunk looks absolutely betrayed.  
That's when they notice Lance getting up and running away.  
"Hunk. Tell us." Pidge looks downright diabolical at this point.  
Hunk looks to Shiro for help. Shiro shrugs slightly at him. "Hey, I don't even know what to say now. I don't want a conflict between Keith and Lance. That could interfere with forming Voltron. ...And I have to admit, I'm curious as well." Shiro gives a small, unsure smile.  
Hunk looks to Allura, who looks just as interested as Pidge does, just less diabolical, then to Coran, who just shrugs.  
Finally, he looks to Keith.  
"I want to know what he said. To, uh, help work things out?" He said unsurely, looking at Shiro for approval.  
"...Fine. I'll tell you. Don't let Lance know I said anything, though. Please?" They all nod, except for Pidge, who still has a gleam in their eyes.  
"He said something along the lines of 'You are so unlikeable with your stupid face and cute ass'" Hunk is looking away, now, and the others are quiet for a moment. Shocked about what Lance said and that Hunk swore, even if it was barely a swear.  
Pidge then started laughing, hard. Who knew they could laugh so hard?  
Shiro looked a bit surprised, Allura looks as if it was something she knew for a while, and Coran almost looks proud.  
Keith, however, was blushing even harder than he thought he could. Pidge looked up at him, wiping a fake tear from their eye, but seeing how red Keith's face is, they started laughing all over again.  
Keith mumbled something about having to go, standing up and walking the same way as Lance went.  
Pidge just started smirking at Hunk, and the two started placing bets.

Keith went straight to Lance's room, knocking lightly on the door. He heard a muffled "go away" from the other side of the door.  
He sighs lightly before speaking up. "Lance, it's me. I want to talk."  
There was a good few moments before he hears a shuffling, and the door opens. Lance looks... Very uncomfortable.

After a moment of just looking at each other, Lance turns around and walks over to his bed, and Keith follows, both of them sitting down on the edge of the bed, door closing behind them automatically. They sit in an awkward silence for a few minutes.

"...I guess Hunk told you what I said, then?" Lance glances at Keith, his blush reappearing.  
"Y-yeah, he did" Keith mumbled, barely audible.  
"...So, you wanna kick my ass or something for it?" Lance gives a dry laugh, shifting nervously.  
"Actually, I wanted to say that you have a cute ass, too. A little flat, but it's nice." Keith looks up at Lance, smirking mischievously, but also blushing.  
And at than, Lance just turns red again. "W-what? I... what?" And Keith starts laughing quietly, covering his mouth with the back of his hand. Lance's chest tightens, looking at Keith laughing. It's a rare sight.

They sit in silence for a little while again, broken by Lance again.  
"...My ass isn't flat..." He mumbles, blush flaring up again.  
Keith can't help but just start laughing again, covering his mouth once more. "Stop laughing at me!" Lance says, suddenly much louder.  
"Fine, but I have a question. All the arguments you started, were they just trying to hide the fact you think my ass is cute?" Lance could practically hear the smirk in Keith's voice.  
"Well, not just your ass..." Lance gently punches Keith's shoulder when he raises an eyebrow.

A couple minutes of more awkward silence later, Keith is staring at Lance with this look. Lance looks up and notices the look, blushing a bit. Was Keith always this cute?  
Lance starts leaning in, and Keith gets the message and starts leaning in as well. They can feel each other's breath on their lips, when the door suddenly opens and they lean away from each other as fast as they can, both blushing wildly. They hear Pidge snickering and look to the door. There they see Pidge, Hunk, and Shiro, all of which look at least mildly amused.

"Just wanted to make sure you weren't doing anything I wouldn't approve of." Shiro says, smirking.  
"If we were, then you shouldn't have just opened the door." Then Lance realizes what he said.  
"N-NOT THAT WE WOULD, THOUGH!" He half shrieks, blushing even more. At this point, Keith's face is in his hands.  
"Alright, bye, then." Shiro says and lets the door close again, but they can still hear Pidge laughing on the other side.

They just look at each other in silence for a few moments before they both start laughing, letting themselves calm down after a few ticks. "Sooo, where were we?" Lance has this ridiculous, flirty smile on his face, and Keith knows exactly how to get rid of it.  
Keith quickly presses his lips to Lance's, getting slightly lost in _how ridiculously soft Lance's lips are_. He almost doesn't notice when Lance kisses back. Keith pulls away reluctantly after a few moments, smirking slightly. Lance gently moves a hand to Keith's face, leaning in for another kiss, whispering against his lips just before. "Your face is cute too."

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to say-  
> Bless my friend for helping me figure out the Spanish part.  
> I already struggle with knowing one language.


End file.
